Lilian y el Heredero de Godric
by Prue88
Summary: La pequeña Lily vive una vida normal, peleas con su hermana, amigos, etc... todo bien hasta que una carta de letras esmeraldas llega a su casa. A partir de ese momento, la vida de Lilian Evans nunca volverá a ser igual... Es el 1º que escribí, dejen RR


Hola a todos!!!

Primero gracias por pasaros por aquí!!

Ahora, os digo, es lo primero que empecé a escribir. Ya voy por el capi 10, pero lo colgaré poco a poco, por que no tengo mucho tiempo.

Al principio quizá es algo aburrido, pero más que nada porque empieza explicando cosas relevantes para más adelante cuando la verdadera acción empiece

Disfrutadla ;)

Capítulo 1: El Comienzo

La lluvia caía sobre las grises aceras de la calle Carroll. Había una hilera de casas que recorría toda la calle. Todas ellas tenían la fachada blanca, un pequeño jardín y los tejados de negra pizarra. El agua que caía sobre los coches aparcados frente a las casas, se filtraba enseguida en el suelo, debido a la tremenda sequia que habían estado sufriendo aquel año. A pesar de que el reloj marcaba las ocho, las nubes oscurecían aun más la ya de por si tenue mañana. Los habitantes de esas casas ya estaban levantados a pesar de estar en pleno verano, pero todas estaban en calma, exceptuando la casa de la esquina, en la que se oía algún que otro grito ahogado…

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – Gritaba una niña pelirroja mientras corría tras otra chica rubia - ¡Petunia Evans, devuélveme eso!

-Jajajaja. La pequeña Lily tiene novio y no nos lo querías decir ¿eh? – Decía la rubia mientras corría para escapar de Lily.

-¡No es mi novio¡Y además a ti no te importa¡Maldita entrometida! – Dijo lanzándose al cuello de Petunia mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosado.

Petunia sin embargo que vio sus intenciones se alejó corriendo hasta la las escaleras que subían al piso de arriba. Pero Lily que era más rápida la alcanzo antes de que hubiera puesto su pie en el primer escalón.

-Dámela. ¡YA!

Con cara de absoluto disgusto y con resignación le dio la carta a Lily, y subió las escaleras corriendo. Las chicas se habían quedado solas, pues sus padres habían salido a comprar muy temprano, para evitar los atascos. Lily fue hacia el salón y se sentó en su sofá favoritos mientras miraba el sobre. El remitente era Mike Twains. Lily sonrió. Abrió el sobre y se encontró con un papel azul del tamaño de un folio, completamente escrito por cada milímetro de papel. Comenzó a leer la carta sin dejar de sonreír, hasta que al llegar al final de aquella carta escrita en una letra exquisita, suspiró. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que los ojos castaños de su hermana la atravesaban como cuchillos desde la puerta.

-¿Qué te dice ese imbécil?

-Nada que te importe – Respondió Lily enfadada

Petunia se sentó a su lado y la miró. No podía imaginar cómo algún chico se podía fijar en ella… Era una sabelotodo insoportable, y sin embargo, un chico la mandaba una carta en pleno verano, mientras que ella se tenía que conformar con alguna mísera felicitación el día de su cumpleaños, y solo de un chico…

Lily se levantó y se fue hacia su cuarto, seguida muy de cerca por Petunia.

-Venga Lily, dímelo, enséñame la carta…. – dijo suplicante petunia

-Está bien… - respondió Lily entrando en su cuarto.

Después de que Petunia hubo leído la carta, dejo sola a Lily y bajó corriendo al escuchar la puerta de la calle. Los padres de las chicas estaban llegando. Lily guardó la carta en el cajón de su mesilla y bajo a ayudarles a deshacer los paquetes.

-Mamá¿compraste las barritas bajas en azúcar que te pedí? – preguntaba Petunia a su madre cuando Lily entraba a la cocina.

Los padres de Lily eran muy normales. La madre, llamada Bianca, era pelirroja, rasgo que había heredado Lily. Era delgada, pero manteniendo un figura equilibrada. Sus ojos eran algo pequeños y de color miel, como los de Petunia. Mark, el padre, era de complexión fuerte, aunque no demasiado, pero sin duda lo que más destacaba eran sus grandes ojos verdes, que por suerte había heredado Lily, al igual que su sentido del humor y la mayoría de los rasgos de su carácter.

Lily se acercó a las bolsas de la compra y comenzó a vaciarlas, cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana…

-¿Sabéis que Lilian tiene novio…? – dijo Petunia mirando con satisfacción a Lily

Lily se puso roja en ese instante. Pero roja de furia contenida por no tirarse encima de su hermana y pegarla una bofetada. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue lanzarle una mirada asesina a su hermana.

-Lily¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – dijo su madre

-¿Cómo que tienes novio? – Dijo disgustado su padre

-Yo… yo… - tartamudeaba Lily de pura frustración, los padres hablaban, la madre sorprendida y el padre algo disgustado, mientras Petunia miraba la escena con una sonrisita en la cara - ¡Vale ya¡No tengo novio¡Sólo recibí una carta de Mike¡El chico del campamento!

Sin darse cuenta había levantado la voz. Toda la familia se quedó en silencio, solo interrumpido por unas pocas risitas de Petunia. Después de una larga pausa, todos volvieron a recuperar el sentido. La madre miraba furiosa a Petunia y a Lily alternativamente, mientras que Mark sonreía complacido.

Al final del día, las chicas se fueron a acostar temprano… no sin antes lanzarse otra tanda de miradas asesinas de camino hacia sus cuartos. Ambas habían sido castigadas, Petunia por haber mentido e intentado ridiculizar a Lily, y Lily por haber gritado de aquella manera. Petunia intentó librarse del castigo por todos los medios, pero sus llantos fueron inútiles, esas tácticas no funcionaban con los Evans.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se despertó temprano. La gustaba madrugar para poder disfrutar todo el día. Se levantó y peinó su largo cabello rojo oscuro, y bajó directamente a la cocina, donde empezó a hacer el desayuno. Estaba friendo unas lonchas de bacon cuando le pareció ver algo moverse delante de la ventana… ¿un pájaro? Antes de que pudiese mirar tuvo que sacar del fuego el bacon, así que lo dejó pasar. "Seguro que no fue nada" pensó Lily. Al rato fueron bajando los demás miembros de la familia, que se sentaron a desayunar. Después de escuchar a su padre hablar de las determinantes circunstancias que hicieron que su equipo de fútbol perdiese el día anterior, Petunia se levantó y se fue al buzón, donde encontró varias cartas. Mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la casa, fue mirando las cartas… Había tres recibos para pagar, unas cartas de club de su madre, una de la tía Rose y… Y una carta muy extraña dirigida a Lilian… En otras circunstancias, Petunia la habría guardado esperando el momento oportuno para abrirla y enterarse de lo que ponía, pero después de lo que pasó el día anterior no quería correr riesgos, así que caminó hacia la cocina sin dejar de mirar la carta. Empezó a repartir el correo, y cuando llegó frente a Lily hizo una mueca de desagrado y se sentó dejando la carta en el regazo de su hermana.

Lily la miró sorprendía. No esperaba correspondencia. Miró la carta recelosa y vio que estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda y que no tenía sello. La dirección era correcta, eso seguro.

" Señorita Lilian Evans

Habitación del fondo del pasillo, segundo piso

Avenida Carroll, 15

London"

Lily giró el sobre y se fijó en el sello que cerraba el sobre. Era púrpura y tenía un escudo de armas, en el que había un león, un águila, una serpiente y un tejón entorno a una enorme H. Los padres de Lily estaban hablando en voz alta sobre la carta de a tía Rose, pero Petunia no quitaba sus pequeños ojos del sobre de Lily…

Empezó a abrir el sobre, y sacó tres papeles. Desdobló el primero de ellos y comenzó a leer para sí:

**"COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

_Director: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Querida señorita Evans:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Gramlet Jhons - Directora adjunta "_

La cabeza de Lily era un torbellino de emociones. Estaba confusa, sorprendida, emocionada, enfadada y contenta, todo a la vez. Levantó la cabeza de la carta con la boca abierta, y observó la cara de intriga de Petunia mientras que los padres no se habían dado cuenta de la carta.

Petunia abrió mas los ojos esperando que Lily dijera algo, lo que hizo que la primera idea que tenía Lily se esfumara de su cabeza… Lo primero que pensó fue que era una broma de su hermana, pero al verla allí sentada frente a ella, en el borde de la silla, esperando impaciente a que ella hablara, se dio cuenta de que no era posible.

Volvió a mirar la carta. La releyó otras tres veces más aun sin comprender y sin poder cerrar la boca. Hasta que notó una presencia junto a ella. Petunia harta de esperar se había levantado para leerla desde su espalda. Cuando Lily miró a su hermana después de leer la carta fue espeluznante. La cara de Petunia era una mezcla de rabia, orgullo e incredulidad. Entonces sucedió. Los padre de Lily miraron a las chicas y…

-¿Qué os pasa ahora? – preguntó Bianca

Ante toda respuesta, Lily tendió la carta a su padre, que después de leerla unas cinco veces y quedarse con la misma cara que Lily se la pasó a su madre. Toda la cocina se quedó en silencio, solo se oía el motor del frigorífico. Entonces de repente la madre de las chicas se lanzó hacia Lily dándola un fuertísimo abrazo.

-¡Cariño! – y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¡¡Tenemos una bruja en la familia!!¡¡ Esto hay que celebrarlo¡¡Qué maravilla!! – Iba diciendo mientras iba de un lado a otro sin saber bien qué hacer.

Petunia miraba indignada el horrible comportamiento de su madre, y miró a su padre en busca de apoyo, pero lo que vio no fue de su agrado. Mark sonreía. Pero no una tímida sonrisa de compromiso, sino que tenía una gran sonrisa y no paraba de mirar alternativamente a su mujer y a Lily, que todavía estaba como en trance. Petunia aun mas furiosa subió corriendo a su cuarto y cerró con llave mientras escuchaba los gritos de alegría de su madre.

Lily había visto todo, pero aun estaba intentando ordenar los hechos en su cabeza. Ella, Lilian Evans, una de las chicas más raras de su colegio, era bruja. Su cabeza daba vueltas en un torbellino de emociones hasta que uno de los gritos de su madre la devolvió a la realidad. Se levantó y cogió la carta que su madre tenía aun entre sus manos. Se volvió a sentar y la releyó. Jamás había estado tan confusa como en aquel instante. Dejó el papel sobre la mesa y desdobló el segundo papel:

_"Estimada señorita Evans:_

_Estoy segura de que la noticia de su entrada en nuestra escuela es algo inesperada para usted, ya que usted es hija de muggles (gente no mágica), así que me dirijo a usted para darle algunas pautas a seguir antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Lo primero de todo, es decirla que toda la lista de su material escolar (en la hoja adjunta) la podrá encontrar en el Callejón Diagon, cuya entrada está en la parte trasera del Caldero Chorreante, un bar del interior de Londres (pregunte al llegar allí). Lo segundo es que nos tiene que comunicar su confirmación de plaza antes del 31 de julio, pero puesto que no está acostumbrada a los métodos "tradicionales" puede enviarnos una carta por su correo a………. Por último, el Expreso de Hogwarts, el tren que la traerá hasta el colegio, parte de la estación de King Cross el 1 de septiembre a las 11 en punto en el andén 9 y 3/4, sea puntual o perderá el tren._

_Atentamente………………………………… (profesor de estudios muggles)"_

La mente de Lilian se iba aclarando poco a poco, al menos ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Pero no se paró a pensarlo, sino que rápidamente cogió el tercer papel del sobre y lo leyó:

**"COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)

Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con sus nombres)

LIBROS

_Libro reglamentario de Hechizos (clase 1)_

_Una historia de la magia_

_Teoría mágica_

_Guía de transformación para principiantes_

_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_

_Filtros y pociones mágicas_

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_

_Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la auto protección_

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

_1 varita_

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)_

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal_

_1 telescopio_

_1 balanza de latón_

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS"

Lily jamás había sido tan feliz. Su madre cantaba por la cocina, su padre la miraba orgulloso y ella… Ella no podía parar de sonreír.


End file.
